From Normandy to Nerima
by The Night Storyteller
Summary: Shepard wakes up in the strangest place imaginable as the asari goddess needs a favor.


_**Prologue: Out of One Mess and Into Another**_

Shepard was having the worst headache she had ever had, outside of the whole 'Prothean Beacons/Cipher downloaded directly into your brain' thing. She opened her eyes and noticed that the ceiling was not like it was supposed to be. She sat up in the bed that she was in and noticed that the whole room was not like it was supposed to be.

'Odd…looks almost like Noveria with a few changes. Like there is no snow falling.' Shepard thought before pulling herself out of bed.

The Spectre looked around the room and noticed that there was a mirror. She stepped towards it and almost feinted at who she saw in the reflection. It was a much younger woman, almost twenty she guessed. The young woman staring back at her in shock had brown eyes and long brown hair. The thing that made her really notice is the fact that she was a little…indisposed.

"So, like it Spectre?" She heard a familiar voice ask.

Shepard turned around and saw one of her best friends Ashley Williams leaning on the wall behind her.

"Williams, what's going on here? What happened? Why do I look like this?" The shocked Spectre asked her friend.

The woman chuckled in a very un-Ashley like fashion and had started walking up to the confused young woman. As she did she changed from Ashley Williams into a sort of combination of Ashley and the person that she saw in the mirror.

"I'm not your friend Williams…but I am a friend. I had to borrow your consciousness for a little while. Don't worry, though, because when it is returned to your body a few days will only have passed in the other realm." The young woman said.

Shepard had screwed her courage and asked, "Why am I here?"

"Officially, the young woman you've been placed into had slid into a coma due to the insanity of this ward in Tokyo. Naturally I cannot allow her final destiny to be hooked up to a hospital bed from now until the end times." The young woman said.

She then pulled out a crystal and said, "But, unofficially, I've placed her here in this kind of dream world. She doesn't even know that her body is now under temporary new ownership. She thinks that she is still doing the things that she has done before and living her life like she is supposed to."

"So, what is this 'Destiny' that she is supposed to fulfill?" Shepard asked.

The being smiled a shark-like smile and said, "She was supposed to bring back true magic and witchcraft in this world. But the death of her mother and her becoming a virtual slave in this house has severely destroyed any chance of that happening."

"That's her 'Destiny'? Even I don't know how to do that!" Shepard shouted in disbelief.

The being looked nonplussed and said, "It's a good thing that I chose to do this while everyone is out of the general area. Anyway, you are not here to bring such a thing as that…that is her destiny and hers alone. You already have a destiny of your own to fulfill. But this is sort of…helping out a friend with a small delicate problem. Plus there is a few things that I have done with the body that you inhabit that interfaces with the technology of your era."

Getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, she asked, "Like what?"

"Well, for starters, since you are a powerful Adept that has already reached the Nemesis Specialization; I gave you your biotic implant and powers." The being said with a knowing grin.

Shepard felt the back of her neck and, sure enough, she felt the plug for her Biotic Implant.

"Also, since I thought that you didn't want to drown in the memories of the previous owner of that body and since I thought that she might want all of her generous mind intact, I decided to leave you with your personality and memories intact." The being said while moving toward the window.

Shepard looked around and noticed that everything was written in ancient kanji and that she heard a few people outside talking in ancient Japanese.

"I don't know ancient kanji or Japanese." Shepard said with a matter-of-fact tone.

The being snapped her fingers and said, "Oh, thank you…I almost forgot that."

The being stepped up to face her and said, "I'm sure you know the procedure for this…Embrace Eternity!"

Suddenly, Shepard had a complete knowledge of Japanese and kanji. She looked at the being and said, "You're an Asari, aren't you…"

The being said, "Yes…I'm the goddess that they always refer to. But, time is short… and I will see you again Shepard."

Before Shepard could ask anymore questions, the Asari goddess disappeared. And as soon as she closed her mouth after doing a guppy fish impersonation, a knock was heard at her door.

"Kasumi, are you up yet?" A male voice asked at her door.

Shepard, now know as Kasumi, walked up to the door and slid it open a little.

There, she saw an older man at the door and said, "Yes…just getting my bathing supplies."

The older man just nodded and closed the door. A few feet away she heard another, younger voice say, "Morning, Father."

Shepard looked up at the sky and said quietly, "Great…I just gave Kasumi's old man a peep show."

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

And this is just the first sample. Now, tell me what you think by pressing the nice and shiny blue/grey button.

_**MASS EFFECT AND RANMA 1/2 DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**_


End file.
